Episode 4348/4349 (1 January 2012)
Synopsis Pat wakes, weak and pale, to find her family at her bedside. Pat gives Tiffany an early birthday present – special earrings from Clacton. Ricky doesn’t want the kids to know Pat’s dying. Pat wonders if David’s called, Carol isn’t hopeful he’ll show. When the Brannings visit they’re shocked to learn of Pat’s cancer. Pat’s shaken when Derek goads her about David and sneers she’ll die soon. Dot and Pat share a moment as they reminisce about their past clashes. Later, Pat struggles downstairs defiantly declaring she wants a gin and tonic. A coughing fit leaves her unable to breathe, Ian coaxes her back to bed. Pat regrets Ian’s past suffering at the hands of her sons. Janine arrives demanding the house keys as Pat’s defaulted on her loan repayments. Bianca angrily shouts that Pat’s dying, then is horrified to realise Tiffany’s overheard. Janine rushes to Pat’s bedside, begging her not to die. Learning of Janine’s pregnancy, Pat urges her to keep her baby. Meanwhile, a car pulls up on the Square – it’s David Wicks. He’s shocked to learn the extent of Pat’s illness. Pat’s touched he came but is critical of his recent mistreatment of his brother. David’s immediately defensive, reminding her of the way she neglected him as a child. Pat apologises and begs him to stop running from everything. Upset, David insists they can’t change the past and flees, Pat calls after him but is gripped by a sudden pain in her chest. Carol pursues David out into the pouring rain, disgusted he’s abandoning Pat, and pleads with him to reconsider before it’s too late. Furious to see David, Derek punches him in the stomach claiming they have unfinished business. Carol tries to protect David. Changing his mind, David declares he’s not leaving, punches Derek and rushes inside. David finds Pat surrounded by the family, gasping for breath. David reassures Pat he’s not running this time and tells her he loves her before she dies in his arms. Having not heard from Janine in days, Michael discovers her in McKlunky’s. Janine claims she’s been at a hotel. When confronted about the abortion clinic, Janine reveals she has an appointment tomorrow. Michael wants to keep the baby, suggesting they marry. Janine suspicious, wary that everything she owns will become Michael’s. When Pat’s adamant she’d be a lovely mother, she relents and announces she and Michael are having a baby. Ian and Mandy return from Paris. Ricky declares Mandy means nothing to him but allows her to comfort him. Discovering them in an embrace, Bianca’s suspicious at Ricky’s obvious guilt. Realisation dawning, Bianca angrily confronts Mandy who flees. When Ian pursues her she reveals she slept with Ricky. Ian and Bianca are crushed but both determine to focus on Pat. Lauren’s cut her head after a heavy night’s drinking on New Year ’s Eve and is unable to remember anything. Tanya’s deeply shaken to learn Pat has cancer, Max and Cora attempt to calm her as she sobs she’s going to die. Tanya’s disgusted with Derek’s treatment of Pat and tells Max he’s not welcome. Abi worries about Lauren’s drinking, Max accuses her of grassing but later finds Lauren sleeping off her hangover in the Vic. Max warns Derek to lay off Tanya, he’s worried when Derek threatens he knows Max’s secrets. Fatboy assures Tyler he’s looking after Whitney. In the Vic, Whitney’s upset and accuses Tyler of not looking out for Lauren. Tyler’s sympathetic when Whitney confides that Pat is dying, and struggles to express his feelings for her. They kiss, Whitney guiltily pulls away. Credits Category:Episode Category:2012 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns